thestellartalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spaceship
A spaceship 'is a type of vessel that operates outside the confines of a gravity well, like a planet. Many spaceships can travel faster than the speed of light, and are called Starships. Types of Spaceships There is a wide variety of spacecraft. The type of a ship is determined by factors such as size, role, speed, armaments and carrying capacity. Capital Ships Carriers Carriers are usually quite large ship that serves as a mobile staging base. It houses several attack craft and a multitude of support craft, usually shuttles. Carriers are often command ships of a fleet. Battleship [] Dreadnought [] Star Cruiser The upscaled version of the standard cruiser classification. Star Cruisers are vast ship designed for continued self-sustained exploration or military assignment. The Star Cruiser often rivcals dreadnoughts in size, but carries much lighter weaponry. These ships also often serve as mobile cities or mobile spacedocks. These floating cities can house into the hundred-thousand humanoids and can carry a vast amount of cargo and auxillary craft. Fleet ships Cruisers Cruisers form the powerhouse of a fleet. These warships usually have a few heavy weapon systems and several medium weapon systems. These ships are capable to be on the offensive while taking a beating. Cruisers are capable to be on extended missions in deep space without much support from anchored installations. Heavy cruisers are the upscaled version of regular cruisers, and often carry more powerful or diverse weaponry. These bigger ships also house more personnel and can be entirely self-sustaining. Frigate A frigate is a fast, medium-sized starship intended to protect other vessels. These vessels can also operate independently from other ships and is adaptable to serve many tasks. These vessels often have moderate weapon systems, but durable armor and shielding. Destroyer A destroyer is a medium-sized starship designed to fight and hunt corvettes and frigates. While these vessels can operate on their own, they are often grouped together in tactical wings or task forces to assist each other in group formations. The weapon systems on destroyers are often extensive for their size, but this proves to cause lackings in their defensive systems. Corvette A corvette is a small, semi-independent starship with weapon systems. These ships are designed to be small, fast and manoeuvrable. These ships are often used as patrols, light escorts or for police duty Escort vessel Escorts are ships that are specifically designed to protect and assist other starships, wether that be merchant craft or larger ships. Escorts are often fast and manoeuvrable and have many forward-facing weaponry, to maximize the firepower that the ship can unleash upon its target. Like Destroyers, escorts often work together in packs of 2-6. Union of Sol Starships * Segan class starship ** ESV ''Alcubierre * Newton class starship ** ESV Voyager ASF Starships Federated Systems Navy starships These ships were in military service for the Federated Systems Navy. When ships fulfilled their serviceable lifespan they were often sold to companies or private individuals, or they were recycled into newer ships. Corvettes * Yaeger class Escort '''DELETED * Shikaree class Heavy Escort DELETED * Chasseur class Escort * Hermes class Escort Carrier * Dunnac class Missile Corvette DELETED * Pixides class Escort Frigates * Vishaap class frigate * Gladia class frigate DELETED * Europa class destroyer DELETED * Nabulon class frigate * Vidari class destroyer * Sazara Frigate * Lambda class cannonship Cruisers * Hexari class cruiser * Caldius class cruiser * Atlas class Carrier * Alloom class cruiser Capital Ships * Vanguard class dreadnought DELETED * Excalibur class Tactical Cruiser * Bastion class Carrier * Praiara Star Cruiser * Endeavour Star Explorer Other ships * Runau planetary lander * Wulf class transport * Hercules class heavy transport * Federation Civilian ships These ships were intended for civilian use. The Federation ministry of traffic and trade oversaw the ownership and legislation of these ship classes. Civilian cruisers * Advantage class transport * Alexandria class cruiser * Cirdotos class cruiser * Dyson class cruiser * Fleming class medical frigate * Hippocrates class medical frigate * Varanasi class cruiser Freighters * Demirel class freighter * Delivarance class freighter * Kieran class freighter * Sisyphus class freighter K'adurba Starships Cruisers * R'tar class cruiser Ursear Starships